


Kcarc Eton Htaed

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death Note Crack: L is in a party hat, there are missing thongs, and... Near is singing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kcarc Eton Htaed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie (Icemask12)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Annie+%28Icemask12%29).



> a gift for my friend Annie, first posted December 21, 2009

"This is a party." L said in his usual manner. He was wearing a white and black striped party hat and was eating a box of pocky. Assembled were Light, Mikami, Soichiro, Sayu, Matsuda, Ryuk, Misa, Matt, Watari, Demegawa, Mello, and Near (who was asleep in the corner). "Have fun folks!"

Misa walked over to put on some music and the chorus of "I like big butts and I cannot lie!" erupted from the speaker before she realized what had happened. Eventually, she was able to turn it off and found everyone starring at her.

"Really?" Demegawa asked excitedly.

"Umm…. No…."

"Well too bad!" He went to pull down his pants, but upon looking *cough* _down there_ he yelled "MY THONG IS MISSING!"

Watari then promptly checked his pants. "Mine's missing too!"

"The thong thief is on the loose!" L said, Sayu then died from mental images of Demegawa and Watari in a thong.

"You guys wear thongs?" Soichiro asked.

Suddenly, a swirling vortex appeared in the middle on the room. "What the-?"

"What is that?"

It opened completely and out stepped a random Soul Reaper from the Bleach verse and he was holding… TWO PINK THONGS! "I want Teru Mikami, give him to me, and you shall receive your thongs back in one… piece?"

Demegawa shoved Mikami at the Soul Reaper, "NOW GIVE US BACK OUR THONGS!"

"NEVER!" He yelled, grabbing Mikami and disappearing back through the portal.

"L, we must go." Watari said as Demegawa walked up behind him.

"Why?" L asked.

"We have to hold a proper funeral for the loss of out thongs L."

"I understand," He said and Watari and Demegawa left humming a dirge.

"Please continue with the party people!" L yelled above the noise of people talking.

Out of no where, someone started singing "Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive… ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' !"

"Where did that come from?" Soichiro asked. Ryuk was invisible to everyone but Light and Misa, so he noticed who was singing it right away. He picked him up and he continued to sing.

"AHHHHHH! ITS NEAR FLOATING AND SINGING THE BEE GEES! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mello screamed.

"He's being held up by-" Light began, and everyone fell silent.

"Yes?" L asked.

"Well, by Ryuk, my shinigami and the one who gave me my Death Note to make me Kira!"

"Light?"

"Yes L?"

"Can I touch your Death Note?"

"NOO!"

"That's it!" Matt yelled, he grabbed Light and pulled him into the closet. There was a lot of banging against the wall and muffled swear words. Everyone watched the door and then Light was thrown out onto the floor wearing Matt's clothes. Matt walked put wearing Lights clothes… and looked like he'd seen something no one had ever seen before…

Light started laughing like a maniac. "!"

Matsuda walked in from the Boiler Room "I REGRET NOTHING!" He yelled apparently randomly. Everyone stared at him.

Light continued laughing, Demegawa and Watari returned wearing new thongs, L ate his party hat and then the building exploded.

I wonder what Matsuda put in the Boiler Room to make it explode…


End file.
